


Something About Niall

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffity fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall likes those small kisses they have in between deep, slow snogs. It's like an interlude, he says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About Niall

Niall likes those small kisses they have in between deep, slow snogs. _It's like an interlude,_ he says.

Of course Liam gives him that fond smile after those tiny kisses before they dive right back in. A late lie in was just what they loved, the only thing they would get up for were showers and tea.

There was _something_ about Niall that Liam just adored to the point where he wanted to smile like a madman and pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Surely nothing like Niall could exist in a realistic world. The way his lips would form out delicate words, his eyebrows giving off the most expression.

Not to mention those eyes, _those eyes!_ Bluer than blue, the slightest bit of green making a quick appearance while blown wide in anger, in laughter, love--lust, even.

 _Yes,_ there was something about Niall that Liam adored. The poor lovesick boy couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he was determined to out just what it was.

Whether it took days, months, years, he would not give up.

Sometimes late at night when the two are half thick with sleep, limbs a tangled mess in warm mattress sheets, Liam thinks he is close to finding out what it is.

It could be the way the blonde would press a delicate kiss to Liam's shoulder-blade just as a reminder, _a hello, I'm still here and I love you._

It could even be the way Niall shivers as he feels Liam's fingers tracing up his bare lower back while the moonlight pours into the silent room.

Hell, for all Liam knew, it could be the way Niall leaves cheesy love notes around the house and in his shoes just to make his boyfriend smile. He couldn't be sure.

He probably will not ever place his finger on it, the mystery of it keeping him up at night while listening to the gentle puffs of air escaping the blonde's mouth.

There was just _something_ about Niall.


End file.
